mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Overman King Gainer
Bandai Entertainment | studio = Sunrise | network = Animax, WOWOW | first = 7 September 2002 | last = 22 March 2003 | episodes = 26 }} is a TV anime series, created by Sunrise. Directed by longtime animator Yoshiyuki Tomino, the creator of the Gundam series, written by Ichirō Ōkouchi, and featuring character designs by Yoshihiro Nakamura, Kinu Nishimura and Ken'ichi Yoshida, the series ran from September 7, 2002 to March 22, 2003 on Japan's WOWOW network, spanning a total of 26 episodes. Plot In ''Overman King Gainer, after an environmental cataclysm, much of the world's population retreated into domed cities called Domepolis, which are run by an organization known as "London IMA" (International Management Authority) and its police arm, "Saint Reagan". However, the Domepoli are maintained and supplied by privatized firms such as the "Siberian Railroad Company". Many years have passed since the cataclysm, and many have begun to believe that the world environment has recovered sufficiently enough for humans to begin living outside Domepoli. As such, some inhabitants begin planning Exoduses to leave these cities and to resettle their ancestral homelands. However, this does not sit well with the London IMA or the private firms that monopolize trade between the Domepoli, as the loss of people would not only lead to a loss in tax and trade revenue, but if the Exodus were to be successful, it would show the people that it was no longer necessary to rely on the London IMA or the private firms for survival. They fiercely oppose any Exoduses, spreading propaganda on the evils effects of Exoduses on the Earth's environment, and using military force to prevent any attempted Exodus. The story begins in a Domepolis in Siberia, where championship video game player Gainer Sanga is arrested by Siberian Railroad policewoman Adette Kistler on suspicion of being an Exodus member. Ironically he isn't, but his friends Sara Kodama and Bello Korissha along with his schoolteacher Mamado Azaf are members of the Gauli team, a militia unit of the local Exodus group. At the same time, Exodus expert and coordinator Gain Bijou lets himself be arrested by the Siberian Railroad police as part of his plan to infiltrate the city and steal an "Overman", which is a biomechanical giant robot, for use in defending the Exodus. Gain is placed in the same prison cell as Gainer, and when Gain initiates his escape, only Gainer is willing to escape as well. They infiltrate the castle of Duke Medaiyu and steal an Overman in the Duke's secret museum collection, which Gainer logs into as his videogame handle: "King Gainer". As Gainer gets the hang of piloting a real Overman, he and Gain encounter shut-in Princess Anna, the Duke's daughter, who supports the Exodus and wants to see the world and people other than her tutor, Lioubov Smettana. Using an annual festival presented by idol singer and co-Exodus leader, Meeya Laujin, as cover, the Exodus executes their plan: take much of the Domepolis, block by block, using heavy hauler machines called Silhouette Mammoths and move them over 3000 km across the Siberian tundra to their ancestral homeland, "Yapan". As the Exodus moves out, the Siberian Railroad police chief, Yassaba Jin, mobilizes his forces to stop them. Other obstacles to the Exodus are Kistler's and Jin's subordinates Jaboli Mariela, Kenjinan Datto, and Enge Gam, Siberian Railroad president Kidz Munt, Saint Reagan policemen Asuham Boone and Zakki Bronco, and Overman aces Cynthia Lane and Kashimaru Bale. Characters Yapan Exodus Gainer Sanga Sara Kodama Gain Bijou Princess Ana Medaiyu Bello Korissha Meeya Laujin Cona Madaya Mamado Azaf Hughes Gauli Wulgusk Domepolis Duke Medaiyu Siberian Railroad Authority Adette Kistler Cynthia Lane Asuham Boone Kejinan Datto Yassaba Jin Kashimaru Bale Jaboli Mariela Kidz Munt Enge Gam Game Appearances Overman King Gainer is included in Another Century's Episode 3 for the PlayStation 2 and Another Century's Episode R for the Playstation 3. The series made its debut into the long-running Super Robot Wars series in Super Robot Wars Z and has also appeared in Super Robot Wars K for the Nintendo DS. External links * [http://www.king-gainer.net Overman King Gainer], official website * [http://exodus.main.jp/official/ Overman King Gainer], mirror website * Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Sunrise Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles it:Overman King Gainer ja:OVERMANキングゲイナー zh:帝皇戰紀